


Candles

by sartiebodyshots



Series: December Prompts [26]
Category: Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 07:38:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9062689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sartiebodyshots/pseuds/sartiebodyshots
Summary: Luna likes to fiddle with the wiring in the Hawk when they're docked.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a December prompts challenge! Happy Holidays!

The lights on the Ebon Hawk flicker out.  It’s not an unusual occurrence when Luna is fiddling with the wiring.  She likes to do her best to boost the ship’s abilities when they’re taking a break.  Bastila is having some secret meeting with the Jedi Council after their mission on Tatooine.  

Luna is more than ready to let Bastila handle the Council.  She likes them.  She trusts them.  But something about them makes her uneasy.  Best to let Bastila deal with them.

She reaches to connect the wires that’ll flip the lights back on, but is struck by a flash of confusion.  This happens sometimes.  She’ll experience anger or the barest hints of a memory out of nowhere, and it’ll be gone before she has the chance to try to sort it out.  It’s more frustrating than anything else, and it’s only gotten worse since they started hunting for the Star Maps.  

“Arlunia?  Are you in here?” Luna’s head snaps up to see Juhani standing in the door.

“Call me Luna,” she says automatically.  

For some reason, everyone has problems just calling her by her nickname.  She wishes they would get with the program.  Something about her real name feels uncomfortable, like a jacket that’s just a little too snug.  Luna isn’t quite right either, but it’s better.  

“Luna,” Juhani says, coming closer.  Her frown is illuminated in the light from the candle she’s holding.  “You didn’t turn the lights back on and I got worried.”

Luna pats the floor beside her, and Juhani sits, just close enough that Luna can feel her body heat.  Whenever they’re together, they’re always just a little closer than strictly necessary.  The heat between them is palpable and irresistible.

It drives Luna mad.  She doesn’t have the years of Jedi training that Juhani and Bastila have to know how to tamp down on her emotions, and it doesn’t come as easily as learning how to use her Force powers or wield a lightsaber.

“I got distracted,” Luna says.  “Just thinking.”

“Is something troubling you?” Juhani says.  

Luna considers telling her about her problems, but it’s something that she really needs to sort out for herself.  She trusts Juhani, but her gut feeling is to keep this private.  Even though her gut has been contradictory lately, she trusts it in this instance.  Leaders can’t be having flashes of undefined nothingness.  And somehow, she’s become a leader.

“Just… our mission.  Nothing in particular,” Luna says.  

Juhani’s expression softens in the flickering light.  “You are carrying the burden the Jedi Council placed on you admirably.  I… admire your grace and ability.”

Luna smiles softly, trying to ignore the way it makes her stomach flutter.  Compliments from Juhani always make her feel uncertain in a good way.  

“I couldn’t do it without you,” Luna says, scooting just a little bit closer and hating herself for it.  

She should have control.  She should have control.  She should have control.  She should-

Juhani swallows and looks away.  “Thank you.”

It feels so good, sitting here with Juhani.  Suddenly, all of her problems and confusion are so far away.  There’s just her wonderful friend and the candle flickering in the dark.  Even the issues with her memories and her feelings for Juhani feel far away.

She wants to lean forward and kiss Juhani, but she knows that she can’t, so she leans forward and blows out the candle instead, leaving them in the dark.  At least then she won’t have to stare into Juhani’s sharp gaze.

“I like the dark,” Luna says softly.  “It’s safe.  You can hide there.  You can think there.  You can just be there.”

“I also find it easier to meditate in the dark,” Juhani says.  

Rumbles indicating that the ramp is lowering vibrate through the ship.  Luna reaches out through the Force to see who it is.  It’s a person with a strong moral exterior with nothing but turmoil underneath, tinged with paranoia and anxiety: Carth.

“For crying out loud!  Turn the lights back on,” Carth yells.

Juhani chuckles as Luna turns back to the panel she was working on.  It’s just one rerouted wire to put things right.  

“I do not know how you manage to do that in the dark,” Juhani says as Carth shouts his thanks.  

“The Force?” Luna questions.

Juhani laughs as she gets to her feet, reaching a hand down to her.  “I could not do what you do, even with the lights on.”

Luna takes the offered hand and lets Juhani pull her to her feet.  The touch makes her heart pound.  

“I could teach you,” Luna offers.  “It’s really not that hard.”

“I don’t think I could,” Juhani says.  

“Let me know if you change your mind,” Luna says.  

Juhani lingers there, even though there’s nothing much else to say.  “Could I watch?”

“Of course,” Luna says.  

She works steadily on improving their hyperspace performance, with Juhani watching in comfortable silence.  The warmth radiating off of her warms Luna somewhere deep inside, thanks to the Force.  Or maybe she would feel this without the Force.  

Whether knowing that her attraction is reciprocated makes things easier or harder, she hasn't decided yet.  At least she doesn't have anymore flashes.  By now, she's learned to be grateful for the little things.  

 


End file.
